Un futuro que no fué
by Carlos Balcarce
Summary: Historia autoconclusiva sobre un hipotético futuro de Rossweisse e Issei.


Salí de la academia Kuoh después de dar clases como lo hago habitualmente para dirigirme a mi departamento.

Estamos en otoño, las hojas de los arboles caen y el clima se torna más frío anunciando la llegada del invierno.

Llegué a mi departamento, estaba un poco cansada. Después de tomar una ducha me relajé en mi cama y observé mi calendario el cual tenía cerca de la cama.

Espero ansiosa el día 25 diciembre, son muy pocas las ocasiones en que podemos reunirnos todos nuevamente. Rias, Akeno, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kiba, Gasper e Issei. Issei, siempre pienso en ti, siempre estás en mis pensamientos.

Ya han pasado varios años desde que juntos, las fuerzas del Inframundo, Grigori y el Cielo derrotamos a los dragones malignos.

El enemigo fue derrotado e Issei se alzó como un héroe, el consejo del Inframundo lo recompensó ascendiéndolo a Demonio de Clase Alta.

Las cosas se tornaron muy difíciles para él a partir de ahí, Issei comenzó a tomar lecciones de protocolo y etiqueta para desempeñar un buen papel acorde a su nuevo estatus. Las cosas con Rias y las demás comenzaron a cambiar.

Les sucedió lo mismo que le ocurre a la mayoría de las parejas, la atracción que los unió al principio desapareció y conforme fue pasando el tiempo se distanciaron más y más.

Su relación cayó en la monotonía, simplemente ya no se gustaban.

Al principio le costó aceptarlo y durante mucho tiempo fue presa de una profunda depresión de la cual solo pudo salir con ayuda de sus amigos.

Fue triste y la noticia de la cancelación de su compromiso con Rias fue muy mal recibida por los medios del Inframundo.

La familia Gremory decidió quitar todos los productos relacionados del Sekiryuutei del mercado, así como la cancelación del programa de televisión esperando que ese trago amargo fuera olvidado con el tiempo y así fue.

Al cabo de unos meses el asunto fue olvidado. Toda la popularidad de Issei se esfumó al salir su imagen de circulación.

Ahora unos años han pasado y muy pocas personas en el Inframundo recuerdan a su salvador.

Issei decidió marcharse, emprendió un viaje de autodescubrimiento.

Lo veo tan solo una vez al año cuando regresa a casa de sus padres en Navidad.

Es increíble cómo cambian las personas después de un tiempo sin haberlas visto, el ya no es la misma persona, ahora es un hombre.

Ahora solo tiene una relación cordial con las chicas, cada navidad solemos reunirnos para festejar y pasar un tiempo de calidad.

Todos hemos hecho nuestra vida, algunos casados, otros en pareja y yo como siempre soltera.

Me siento tan estúpida por dejarlo ir, nunca tuve el valor de aceptar sus sentimientos. Cuando dijo que me quería no pude darle una respuesta inmediata. Fue muy amable de su parte darme tiempo para pensarlo.

Si lo aceptaba ¿cómo serían nuestras vidas ahora? ¿Seguiríamos juntos? ¿Tendríamos hijos?

No me sirve de nada pensar en lo que pudo suceder, no acepté sus sentimientos en aquel momento. Me dijo que lo aceptaba y me deseaba lo mejor, yo pude sentir dolor en sus palabras así como una sonrisa fingida.

Creo que la razón de su partida fue ocasionada por mi rechazo.

¿Podemos seguir llamándonos amigos?

A los ojos de alguien más seríamos simples conocidos. Pero no lo somos, él me considera su mejor amiga.

Solo su amiga.

Y eso me llena de tristeza.

Somos solo amigos.

Porque él le pertenece a otra mujer.

Fue en la navidad de hace dos años cuando la conocimos, una hermosa elfa que conoció en Asgard.

Quedé muy sorprendida cuando nos comunicó que planeaban casarse. Dicha boda se celebraría en Asgard en el palacio de Odín.

No fue hasta entonces que me dí cuenta de mi equivocación.

¿Qué sería de mí si él se iba con otra? No tenía derecho a reclamarle nada pero aun así no me quedaría de brazos cruzados.

El día de la boda fui a verlo a escondidas a su cuarto donde se estaba alistando.

Abrí lentamente la puerta, él se encontraba arreglando su corbata, se veía tan hermoso.

Se dio cuenta de mi presencia por mi reflejo en el espejo.

-Rossweisse.

-Issei, necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Sobre qué?

-Escucha, ya no soy la misma persona que antes. Me he dado cuenta de mi error, no estarías preparándote para casarte con otra persona, a no ser que esa persona fuera yo- le dije mientras empezaba a derramar pequeñas lágrimas.

-Por favor no hagas esto, es muy tarde para nosotros.

-¿Por qué?

-¿Preguntas por qué? Yo cambié, tú cambiaste, anduvimos por caminos separados mucho tiempo. Yo… la escogí a ella. Nos queremos y vamos a casarnos, mi familia y la suya están abajo.

Empecé a llorar aún más por lo que dijo.

-Por favor no llores Rossweisse.

-Está bien, lloro porque estoy feliz y quiero que seas feliz con ella.

Procedí a retirarme, antes de cruzar la puerta le dije.

-Por favor, solo recuerda que te amo.

Él bajó la mirada y me respondió con tristeza.

-Rossweisse, yo… siempre te he amado.

La boda siguió sin contratiempos, ellos unieron sus vidas en matrimonio, yo no estuve presente. Me fui a ahí a llorar donde nadie pudiera verme.

Aún hay sigo amándolo. Espero cada 25 de diciembre para volver a verlo.

Solo con verlo, me siento aliviada.

He comprendido que el verdadero valor del amor es ver a esa persona feliz aunque no sea conmigo.

 **Hola a todos. Aquí Carlos Balcarce con una pequeña historia.**

 **Ha pasado un tiempo desde el final del Señor Oscuro Vampiro y aunque no fue lo que yo esperaba estoy satisfecho.**

 **De momento me dedicaré a escribir historia auto conclusivas a modo de experimento para realizar un fic que tengo planeado desde hace tiempo. Por ahora no encuentro necesario escribir una secuela del Señor Oscuro Vampiro pero quizás más adelante lo haga.**


End file.
